My RP Life
by Maeleana
Summary: For those of you wondering how I get my story ideas, here it is: my life....RP style anyway.
1. One

My RP Life A semi-auto-biography By: Maeleana  
  
Disclaimer: This is completely based on my continued RP's with various people but mostly with Eryne-chan, though some facts are real most of it is made up. I do not own any Anime, cartoon, or book based worlds or characters.  
  
Author's Note: This is mostly written in first person format but will undoubtably skip around in format. "this" is some one speaking, 'this' is someone being quoted, //this\\ will be the thoughts of my character. +++is the beginning and ending of each chapter, and ~~~~ will be any major time lapses. There will most likely be no cute scenes preceeding or following each chapter. For those of you who live for those scenes...Sorry.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
+++++  
  
This is as factual an account as an auto-biography can be. My name is Sasha Leigh Sasaoka and I was born on October the fifth. I've lived in many places and had many names but Sasha was my birth name.  
  
This story begins when I was fourteen, truthfully the events that led up to this story began as early as when I was four, but most of those events were minor and of no major importance. At fourteen I began high school, that was one of the main turning points for my life. My freshman year was full of many changes, I now had to travel for almost two hours to get to school, I had friends who lived, sometimes, twenty miles away from me instead of just down the street. We were the first freshman to attend that school ever, and added to that pressure the further stress of parental expectations, it's no wonder some of us retreated and escaped from life. I myself began to noticebly suffer from depression, I had earlier been diagnosed as a manic-depressive but had always been able to hide it from the world.  
My high school friends and I decided as part of a healthy way to escape we would create our own nicknames and conduct ourselves in a manner that would amuse us with no regard to anyone elses opinions. We started to hang out and do silly things whenever we could. Our group usually consisted of: Lemanie; Aphrodite; Cerberus; Hades; Phobos; Gaea; Loki; Magenta; Magi; Frydgia; and myself, Aramina. Many others came and went but these were the core members, and while Lemanie and I were by no means the eldest, smartest or craziest, we were elected the leaders.  
By my sophomore year we were an unofficial school club, the school counselors found us 'highly amusing and entertaining'. We had gone through many changes and not just in members. We had had a revolt where Magi decided he didn't like the way Lemanie and I ran things. He believed he could do better and decided to go off and start his own version that would rival us, the majority of our members followed him, but soon returned saying he was nowhere near as fun as we were. Not two months later Magi returned and agreed to our rules.  
  
As a side venture Gaea; Magenta; Frydgia; Hestia, Gaea's younger sister; and I began our own coven. We soon discovered, despite our laid- back attitudes and jests about magick really working, that there was a natural, untapped, and strong power among us. The first instance that made us realize this was during one of our meditation sessions. One of us commented on how much easier the meditation would go if we had less light. We ceased meditating when we heard some screams and shouts from all over the quad. Looking around it took a few moments for us to realize that the entire school had lost power. At first we joked, 'go us' and 'we're good' were the prevelant comments, but as we thought about it it was more logical to say that there had been something wrong with the school. There were too many explanations for us to attribute it to our own abilities.  
Some other minor incidents occurred whenever we meditated together. Things that could not be written up to chance or coincidence. After the fifth incident we decided to conduct an experiment. Over the next month or so each of us would try an 'immediate results' spell, with the other four sending well wishes and hopes for sucess. Gaea went first, she tried a spell to revive some dying plants she had. For nearly four months she had been doing everything she could, even calling a plant nursery for advise, nothing helped. Unfortunately the spell didn't either.  
As soon as we knew the results Frydgia tried a glamour, this too was unsucessful. Magenta tried a spell of notice. Which, unlike a love or like spell, only required the object of your attention to acknowledge your presence. It failed. Hestia took her turn trying a study spell to help her retain the information she studied. She had no luck with it. Now it was my turn, but I had a problem the others hadn't. I didn't know what kind of spell to cast.  
I could think of nothing I wanted to do, or achieve that I couldn't work on physically just as easily. It wasn't until the Friday of the week I was supposed to try my spell that I knew. Since Tuesday one of my classmates, Jose, had been harrassing me. He had asked me out, but as I didn't want to date anyone at the time I kindly refused him saying that I wasn't ready to date anyone yet. He then proceeded to spread rumors about the school that I 'was a slut and had screwed him silly.' But when around me he would take to insulting me, calling me a bitch and a whore. My friends stood by me knowing the truth and doing their best to counter any rumors.  
I was so frustrated by Friday that I only told the other girls that I knew what spell I wanted to cast. When I got home I cast a candle spell, to 'teach him to respect girls, especially me'. My anger having subsided by the next morning I thought nothing of the spell until Monday morning. One of Jose's closest friends, Jerry, approached us and told us that Jose wouldn't be in school for the next week or two but he wanted to send his apologies for being a jerk to me. Gaea asked why he wouldn't be in school, and Jerry said that Jose and his family had been in a car accident and that, surprisingly, the only injury was Jose. Jerry said he had seen Jose in the hospital and that the doctors said he would be up and about in a few days but it would be best for his family to let him take it easy for about a week and a half.  
I was internally horrified, outwardly like my friends I expressed my regrets that his family had been in the accident. I couldn't and wouldn't believe that his injuries were my doing. It would mean not only that I was the power behind our coven, but that I had been cruel and vindictive, allowing dark and evil thoughts to take over my judgement, and for the better part of my life I believed in pacifism. When my fellow coven members asked what spell I cast I told them I tried a peace spell for a quiet household and that it didn't work. I hated lying to my friends but I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth.  
  
After that I worked in secret, I hid my powers from everyone: my friends because if they knew they would know I lied to them, and my family because they were die-hard Christians. I worked at night or when my family was out of town for one reason or another. Shortly after my sixteenth birthday I found that I could travel on the astral plane. At first I went to places I knew, California, Hawaii, Utah. Then I projected myself further, I tried places I could get a good mental image of, Spain, France, England. Then I tried something that began the greatest of changes for me.  
Once I was truly comfortable with astral travel I tried places I could visualize but that weren't 'real'. One day I 'leapt' hoping to land somewhere friendly and ended up on the isle of Avalon. I had landed on the home of the Fae and the greatest source of all magick. I was thoroughly shocked, yet immensely pleased. On that first trip I met Puck, he seemed surprised that I, a mere mortal, had found Avalon without a guide. He became my first friend from another realm, and my closest confidant.  
I made several trips to Avalon after that, during each one I learned something new. I learned how to best use my abilities, and started visiting other worlds as well. In each one I altered my appearance slightly and tried to use a different name. I don't know why other than the fact that I wanted to be some one else for a while. I began with worlds I had longed to be a part of since my youth, such as the world of the X-men, soon after I started visiting other worlds just as easily as I walked down the street. I met the DragonBall senshi, the Sailor Senshi, the Gundam Pilots, the Slayers team, the Reikai Tantei, and the seishi of the four gods to name a few. My friends only knew of these trips as being in my imagination and part of my personal Role Plays.  
  
During one of my visits to Avalon something happened that I would mark as the 'point of no return'. I was once again on the isle and playing games with Puck, Raven and Coyote, who had all become my friends. Our games and frolicking continued until we crossed paths with Oberon. My three companions, seeing their Lord and Master in a foul mood were torn between hiding me and hiding themselves behind me.  
Oberon glared darkly, first at me then at my friends, "Why is this 'mortal' in my kingdom??" He nearly bellowed, which brought many other Fae to see what angered him so.  
My own temper was short that day so I responded like an average teenaged girl, "What's it to you? You pompous, self-centered, overweening, sanctimonious freak!!!"  
  
As unwise as those words were I couldn't stop them. The events that followed my words can only be described as chaos. Oberon launched an attack at me, and I defended myself. Puck and the others who knew me tried to keep anyone else from interfering with the battle.  
When the smoke cleared and the furor started to die down Puck asked an obvious question. "Where's Lord Oberon?"  
I could only smile as I held up a crystal orb, that was just bigger than my fist, inside was a minature Oberon mutely shouting and uselessly attacking the orb walls. Shock rippled through those who had assembled, followed by some spatters of laughter.  
Titania, The Lady of Avalon and Oberon's wife, calmly walked to me and bowed, smiling, "Congratulations Your Majesty Sasha, Queen of Avalon." At her words the others kneeled or bowed before me.  
I was floored, //What did she say??\\ It took the next four months of Avalon time to adjust to my new title and rank. I knew that some of the fae would follow me back to my world but since no one else saw or felt their presence I tried to ignore it as best I could.  
  
Time passed, there were only three memorable events in the ensuing months. The first was the death of my grandmother mere days before my seventeenth birthday. I was told her last words included 'Thank Sasha for being such a wonderful girl.' The second happened in the following spring, two of the adult advisors from my community service group passed away as well.  
The third event hit me the hardest, my best friend since seventh grade, Lemanie, had cancer. This I found out over the summer. I knew I was trying to do too much as it was but to add a new and bigger worry was almost too much. I was working a full-time, minimum wage job, and doing part-time community service which required a lot of travel in and out of state.  
My family didn't help any, they tried to convince me that if my community service didn't put money in my pocket I should quit it and spend even more time at work. I had already put in two years to that group and made many friends I wasn't about to sacrifice my small happiness for pocket change.  
  
During this stressful time I had the first of my other-world children. It may sound strange or even incredible, but I physically remained a virgin while my astral form gave birth to twins. I named them Raina and Gavin. Their father had seduced me using his own powers. His reasoning for his actions, as he tactlessly stated, 'Any offspring she has will be powerful.' and being that he himself was power hungry...well the rest is history. We hadn't been friends so there was no love lost between us for that incident.  
Time continued to pass, and with it's passing came time for graduation. I was thrilled, I would finally not have to go to school. It was like most other graduations, with the major difference of the fact that our class had fourteen Valedictorians and more than half the class graduating with some kind of honor. I myself was graduating with community service honors, Thespian honors, and placemant in the top ten percent of the class. My friends and I celebrated afterwards with a costumed water fight.  
  
Less than one month after graduation I was preparing for the state conference of my service group when I recieved the news that almost destroyed me. I, as our assembly recorder, was finishing writing the minutes up from the last meeting when the phone rang. I was the only one home so I answered, it was Magi, he told me that Lemanie had passed away in the night. He asked me if I could call some of our friends since he didn't have their numbers, I agreed and began calling. I held myself together until I made my last call. I called my new service advisor to say that I didn't think I'd make it to the meeting that night but that if I did I wouldn't be in condition to perform my duties.  
She replied "It's too late for you to not come, so you'll just have to suck it up and do your job." This was after I told her my best friend had just died. I made it to the meeting and choked my way through my duties, at the end I ran to the bathroom and was so upset I became physically ill.  
My family was no better than my advisor. My mother agreed to drive a couple of us to the memorial service for Lemanie. As we were leaving, before I could shed a single tear, my mother told me "It's sad that she died so young but you need to get over it and on with your life." It hurt me that my own mother would not let me mourn my best friend. To this day I still haven't properly cried over her loss. Not seven months later something happened that would turn me against my family forever.  
Early one morning there was a shooting at my mom's job, at first I was afraid she had been at work at the time, I found out later she wasn't. Several of her co-workers were killed in the shooting, and suddenly she was so grief-stricken that the rest of the family was expected to drop everything and wait on her hand and foot until she was done mourning them. I was floored. She could drop her life and demand that we do the same for some people she wasn't even really friends with, but I wasn't allowed to shed one tear for someone who had been closer to me than my own family?  
It was the final blow, after years of being told I was useless and stupid. After constant insults, whether subtle or direct, and much mental and emotional abuse I decided I had had enough. I decided to leave my life and find a new one..one that would in no way involve my 'family'.  
  
+++++  
  
Author's note: Well that's chapter 1. As I said this is the story of my lead RP character even though some events are based in fact, most are completely made up. I apologize for this chapter being as it is but it's the base intro of the lead character. 


	2. Two

My RP Life A semi-auto-biography By: Maeleana  
  
Disclaimer: This is completely based on my continued RP's with various people but mostly with Eryne-chan, though some facts are real most of it is made up. I do not own any Anime, cartoon, or book based worlds or characters.  
  
Author's Note: This is mostly written in first person format but will undoubtedly skip around in format. "this" is some one speaking, 'this' is someone being quoted,//this\\ will be the thoughts of my character. +++is the beginning and ending of each chapter, and ~~~~ will be any major time lapses.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
++++++++  
  
I don't recall much about the preparation for what I planned to be my final trip, but I know I took only my most precious possessions: some heirloom jewelry my grandmother left me, a duffel bag of clothing, and a few other personal belongings. I had, in my astral traveling, learned how to take physical items through the astral plane. Before I was finished packing I wrote and mailed letters to my friends, I told them I would be leaving and as soon as I could I would contact them. I didn't think of where I would go I just left.  
  
~~~~  
I awoke in a place I didn't recognize. I sat up swiftly and saw the cheap motel room I had rented before passing out. I didn't know which world I was in. To find out I turned on the TV news. I was obviously in Japan, as I only recognized a few words. Using a talent Puck had taught me, I cast a translation spell so that I would understand and speak Japanese, but that didn't help much. The newscaster made no sense, he spoke of Sailor Senshi sightings, and Mobile suit fights.  
Where could I be? Then I realized....I was in a merged world. How the worlds had merged I couldn't fathom, but to the rest of this world things were absolutely normal. I decided to start a job search, though my prospects were limited. I had only had three jobs before two at fast food restaurants and one at a grocery store. I got changed and headed out, stopping to buy a paper so I could check the job postings. I spent the rest of that week applying and going to first interviews, but none of the prospects looked good and I was running low on funds.  
  
Things turned for the better when I got a call from a catering company I applied to. They were in need for servers for large social events, it was temporary work but the pay from it would get me through another month or so. I reported to the head chef as ordered, since he was in charge of interviews. He asked me about any previous serving experience I had, I told him about my jobs at the restaurants, and that for near five years my community service group had served dinners at formal gatherings. He then had me work a mock serving; every possible problem no matter how absurd was presented to see how I would react.  
Apparently I impressed him because before I left I had my uniform, nametag and a schedule. The first event was a dinner party for the leading nobles and military officials of the Earthsphere. I prepared as best I could, knowing that there would be old men who would find fault in anything and younger men with large appetites, and not always for food.  
The evening went fairly smoothly for me I was lucky enough to be assigned two tables of decent and nice people. Toward the end, when all the food including desert had been cleared, the guests were talking over champagne and wine, I was approached by one of the wine servers and the head chef with the message that one of the tables I had served wished my presence.  
I was afraid I had done something horribly wrong. Thankfully the guests at that table wanted to personally compliment me for not only being precise, which was expected, but friendly as well. The Field Marshal and Mrs. Noventa, being some of those at the table, said it had made the dinning experience so much better to know that their server was a polite human and not just some nameless person there to give and take their plates. I blushed at such praise and informed the couple, that I merely did as I was hired to do. I was dismissed to rejoin the other servers who were waiting for the final clean up, as I left I heard Mrs. Noventa ask the head chef for my information, she said I would make a wonderful personal servant. I didn't know it at the time but someone else at a nearby table was also curious about me.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Noventa had me hired as a ladies' maid by the end of the month. I tried to do my best, but having only known the duties involved through movies, I was ill prepared. For the first two weeks I was made assistant to Mrs. Noventa's personal maid, then as I became more proficient in my duties I was assigned to be Silvia Noventa's personal maid. Silvia was a little older than I since, having come to a new world; I had de-aged myself to be only fourteen. Silvia told me that, while she appreciated her grandmother's gesture of hiring a maid for her, she would have little need for me, but that she wouldn't object to my company. So I passed the next couple of months as more of a companion and friend than a maid.  
After three months Silvia herself released me from duty. She was going to Marseilles, and for that she had no need of a maid. So once again I was unemployed, though not for long.  
  
Shortly after Silvia discharged me, I moved to Tokyo. For a few days I wandered around, occasionally applying but finding there wasn't much work for someone who was at best a servant. I found the Hikawa shrine and stopped in. I knew who the Sailor Senshi really were, and that supposedly they had started their battling almost two hundred years ago, according to legend. I also knew the identities of the Gundam pilots, but the war was not my concern. At the shrine I found a young man, when I asked him about the shrine he said it used to belong to the Hino family but that his great- grandfather had gotten care of the shrine from the last member of the family, a young girl. His great-grandfather had fallen in love with the girl but she disappeared when she was about twenty, and since then his family had cared for the shrine. Family lore said that one day the girl or one of her descendants would return, and that it was his family's duty to maintain the shrine until then, as a symbol of his great-grandfather's love.  
Having heard that story I was in a less melancholy mood as I headed to my apartment. The apartment was a parting gift from Silvia, she gave me a severance pay large enough for me to afford a good apartment for at least eight months, and hopefully by that time I would have another job that would allow me to keep this place. As I approached the building I noticed an official looking car and a couple of military escort motorcycles parked outside. A few soldiers lingered about, looking bored at having to play escort, their uniforms identified them as part of OZ. Perhaps, I mused to myself, they're looking for Mr. DeWinter, the older man was a retired Alliance general.  
As I reached my floor I was surprised to hear noise from my apartment. I recognized the two voices that spoke, the first was my landlord, the second was Lt. Col. Lady Une from OZ, and I had heard her speeches enough to know her voice. But why was she in my apartment? Surely I wasn't accused of being a spy or something...but then I had served the Noventa family...  
  
I entered the apartment to find complete disarray, whatever I had been planning to say I forgot, "What in the world is going on?"  
Lady Une turned to look me over, completely ignoring the landlord's stammering. "Miss Sasha Casta?" I admit it, that wasn't the best surname I could have come up with. She didn't wait for my acknowledgement before she continued, "You will come with us, you are to pack only your personal belongings, but you will not be returning here."  
The most horrid tales I could remember of people disappearing with soldiers flashed through my head, but nothing could be done, Lady Une's foreboding expression told me that much. So I packed up everything I had originally brought to this world along with more clothing and the jewelry set Silvia and Mrs. Noventa had given me as a gift for my service. Once I was done Lady Une took the apartment keys and gave them to one of the soldiers as we headed out to the car, I could see the more curious neighbors looking out and wondering what 'the sweet girl from 17C, could possibly have done?'  
The ride was silent and frigid. Lady Une ignored my presence and I knew if I were to ask any questions she would ignore them. After almost a ten-minute ride we arrived that the air/shuttle port, was I being taken to a colony? The flight was not pleasant in the least, I discovered that I still had my fear of flying, and Lady Une regarded me disdainfully as I hyperventilated. From the pilot announcements I had gathered that we were in Europe, but I couldn't tell where, when we landed we were escorted to another car, which took us into the country.  
It being late in the day for me and the silence lulling, I fell asleep. I can't imagine what I could have said in my sleep but Lady Une looked at me oddly as we exited the car upon reaching our destination. I had never seen such a fine estate, ever. I tried to hide my awe and remain outwardly calm, once we were inside Une had one of the servants take my belongings to what would be my room, she then showed me the main level after which I was led to 'my room' to change and freshen up.  
A half an hour later a servant knocked and informed me 'the Master' was awaiting my presence. My mind wasn't working properly because I couldn't think who could possibly be 'the Master'. Once I had changed into one of my business dresses the servant led me downstairs to a library. I almost fell over at my own stupidity and at the sight of Treize Khushrenada standing at the window. He dismissed the servant and addressed me politely; he apologized for the abrupt manner of my arrival and for 'any apprehensions caused by Lady Une.' After motioning for me to have a seat he explained that he was in need of a personal assistant for a while, for he would be sending Lady Une to the colonies and until her return would be without an assistant.  
That begged the question, "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
He smiled, and I shall never forget that smile, "I would like for you to be my assistant until Lady Une's return. Before you object by remarking on your ill qualifications, I would like to point out that you have served as a personal maid to Silvia Noventa and your duties for her were very much similar to what I shall ask of you. Besides which, I find you to be a pleasant person who could most likely charm anyone wishing to see me into waiting until I wish to see them."  
That was quite a compliment he paid me, and I hardly felt worthy of it. For the next two days we negotiated, well, he negotiated I protested my ability to live up to his expectations. Finally on the third day he convinced me to join his employ, by that time Une had left for Moscow. In essence I was his secretary, I took messages for him arranged his meetings, prioritized his correspondence, and so on. I was never far from him, whenever he traveled I went as well, our first flight to a meeting with Romefellar was embarrassing for me, I again hyperventilated, but unlike Lady Une, Trieze sat beside me offering some comforting words and advice. I promised myself that after that I would overcome this fear if for no other reason than to earn his respect. After all in a world with space travel someone afraid of airplanes is to be pitied and ridiculed.  
  
A couple of months after I began working for Treize, my birthday arrived again. It had been a fairly normal day, Trieze had met with Duke Dermail during a long meeting, and I as a mere assistant waited outside. It was there I first met Dorothy Catalonia; she had come during a school break to visit her grandfather. She and I spoke briefly; she dropped hints about Treize's relation to Dermail and how important their family was. She asked me how I became Treize's assistant, I replied that some one he obviously trusted had recommended me to him, and before she could ask whom Treize exited the conference and we departed. As we drove back to hotel where we were staying Treize said I could have the evening off if I would like.  
I lightly smiled, and told him I would appreciate that, sine it would give me some much needed rest on my birthday. I said this without any thought as to how he would react. He raised and eye and asked if today was my birthday, I nodded not really paying attention to the conversation as I was planning a long soak in the tub later after indulging in some confectionaries of the chocolate variety. When we reached the hotel and our suites, Treize said he would call me if he would need me for anything. He said this every evening and almost never needed me; it was like his way of saying good night. That evening proved to be different, I was lounging in the bath when my phone rang, as I had brought it to be in arm's reach I answered, "Yes sir?" I knew it would be Treize; he was the only one who had this number.  
"I do hope I'm not disturbing you, but I need your assistance with something. An associate of Romefellar has invited me to the opera and I believe that it would be best if I had a companion with me. This of course depends completely on whether or not you wish to go?" He was ever polite and reasonable.  
I internally sighed //There goes lounging until I'm a prune.\\ "When would we be departing sir?"  
His smile was almost audible, "If you could be ready in about twenty minutes?"  
"Yes sir, how formal would you like?" I hoped it would at least be semi-formal, and then I wouldn't have to worry too much about my hair.  
He paused a moment before responding, "Full formal if you would. I shall see you in twenty minutes." With no further comments he hung up. I swore under my breath before getting out of the bath and rifling through my clothing, thankfully Treize insisted on my traveling with at least six outfits that ranged from semi-formal to full formal, the question was which one? After nearly ten minutes I noticed the time and grabbed one of the formal dresses. I finished drying my hair and put on the dress and matching shoes, I grabbed the first bit of jewelry that would go with the dress and put that on. I stared at my reflection for three minutes before deciding to just put my hairpiece on. It was one of the items I had brought from home, state officers in my community service group were required to wear these hair pieces, which resembled a curly bun, and hoop skirted dresses. I left two strands down and lightly curled them to frame my face. As I went to look at my reflection in the full-length mirror I had to admit I looked pretty good, much better than when I had first arrived here.  
I was just grabbing a wrap and hand bag, after throwing my ID and phone into it, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Treize in his dress uniform with an eye raised, "Do you always answer before ascertaining who is at the door?"  
I blinked, "Yes."  
"I see, I was wondering what the guards meant. May I say how lovely you look?" He seemed amused at my response to his inquiry and pleased with my choice of dress. "Shall we go Sasha dear?" I nodded and accepted his arm and we left for the opera.  
  
When we arrived we were shown to the balcony and there was no one there. I looked to Treize questioningly, wondering if perhaps we were early. He smiled apologetically and bowed, "You'll have to forgive me, my dear Sasha, I lied to get you to join me this evening. You had said it was your birthday and I wished to treat you to a nice evening out."  
I couldn't be upset that he lied, not when he was going beyond what was considered a normal gift for an employee. The opera was wonderful; I am one of those who loves operas wholeheartedly. Afterwards we went out for a late dinner, then returned to the hotel. The next morning I awoke to the sight of my room filled with bouquets of roses in varying colors. I rested my head in my hands silently berating Treize's kindness. I found a note with the red bouquet, it simply read, 'Enjoy your day off. I will call for you to join me for dinner. Treize.'  
Seriously.....I didn't like that he was so nice. I really couldn't accept his kindness, and I really, really couldn't accept his gift to me. Sitting on my dressing table was a jewelry set of opals and diamonds set in platinum. Treize was insane. I planned to let him know that when he arrived for dinner, but my plans didn't go through, I was distracted by a stupid remark that I made.  
We had just sat down and the servants stepped away. Treize looked at me, "I believe you have something to say Sasha dear."  
I set down my fork and looked at him directly, "Yes Treize darling I........." My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I had just said. If Lady Une found I would soon after be dead. Mortified I stood, stammered an apology and started to leave.  
Treize stood and took my arm gently, "I suppose with my constantly calling you 'dear' was what caused that response." I couldn't bring myself to answer him. He smiled at me, "I'll excuse such a comment and desist calling you 'dear', but please sit and finish your dinner. After all it may be your last once Lady Une finds out..." I looked incredulously and stared while he continued to smile, further amused that he was able to tease me. I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes at him, then sat back down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I became adjusted to every little nuance of Treize, I found he had the tendency to think aloud to himself. During these times it was best to let him speak and not respond. I attended a Romefellar party with him and played rumor tracker, one of my favorite duties for him, I would mingle amongst the guests almost none of whom knew I was his assistant, therefore I would get to hear things a known associate of his wouldn't. That was my first encounter with Relena Peacecraft. It was her first appearance to Romefellar, and she made a big debut.  
I spent a lot of my time doing various research of rumors for Treize. Rumors ranging from the expected to the absolutely absurd, I found this to be enjoyable work. I found I had a talent for it as well as for helping Treize write his speeches. The evening before he had to make a speech would often find the two of us sitting and going over what he had said before and what he would like to say on that occasion. I found myself starting to like him greatly, which I knew to be dangerous.  
A couple of months after Relena's introduction, Treize called me into his office. The best way I could describe him at that moment is solemn. He informed me that he would have to let me go from his personal employ, as no reflection on my services. He explained that things around him were becoming extremely dangerous and that he wished me away from any such danger. I was as he put it 'a purely sweet person who should not be involved in the war'. Treize offered to help me find any employment I would wish for. By this time the Sanc Kingdom School of Pacifism had started. I told Treize that I would like to attend the school myself. He helped me with the enrollment and paid my tuition in full, Treize even went so far to set up an account for my personal use.  
Though I protested his generosity he would hear nothing of it. So I began schooling in the Sanc Kingdom, the first memorable event was the arrival of Dorothy Catalonia. I kept a constant correspondence with Treize during my time at school, so he was well informed of all that happened in the Sanc Kingdom. Word reached the school that Treize had been arrested by Romefellar, a shock to most. From that point on I censored my letters so one would have to know the way Treize thought in order to find the hidden meanings.  
The next memorable event was the arrivals of Quatre Raberba Winner and Heero Yuy. I had the pleasure of being in a discussion group with them, I believe that I did make a good impression on them, Mr. Winner especially. My comments, while approving of and believing in pacifism, held the conviction and knowledge of one who had participated in battle firsthand, or so Mr. Winner said.  
  
Then came the fall of the Sanc Kingdom at the hands of Romefellar. Unlike some of the other students I did not remain in the city, as soon as it was safe enough I left and headed off. Again I knew not where I was going to I just knew I was going, and again I found myself in Tokyo. It was there, during a battle that affected the area that I met Mouri Shin, he and his friend Hashiba Touma saved me from some falling debris.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They escorted me back to the apartment where I was staying, before they left I told them I would very much like to repay their kindness in saving me if they would allow me to. Touma insisted it was nothing and that they didn't need to be repaid, but I was adamant. It was Shin who suggested that since I felt so strongly I should join them and their friends for a picnic in two days, and that my repayment to them would be my providing dessert for at least ten. So two days later I met them at the park loaded down with a basket of sliced cakes and fruit. I was introduced to their friends, Senada Ryo, Xiu Rei Faun, Date Seiji, and Yagiyu Nasutei. They said they had another friend but he was unable to make it, his name was Yamano Jun.  
The picnic was nice and we had fun, Nasutei let it be known that I was welcome to visit her as her friend. As time passed again I kept a close eye on the happenings of the war, something few in this area did, and heard the news of White Fang. The end of the war was approaching, I knew the day that Treize headed for space would mark the true end of this war. I kept up my correspondence with him, his replies came more readily when it was announced that he would take control of the World Nation in place of Queen Relena.  
Overall things were going well but I found, as I became a closer friend with Nasutei, that I missed my friends from home. I managed to set up a Post Office mailbox to be an inter-dimensional box, that way I could write my friends. I found out through many letters that Gaea had married and had a child, Magenta was married but I could find nothing out about the rest of my school friends. From my community service friends I found out that Suhada Kiminochi had married and divorced and was now in her second marriage, this surprised me as she was only nineteen. I also found out that Eryne Dollane had hit some hard times, she was working a full-time job along with doing full-time community service and maintaining the apartment she shared with her mother.  
I wrote Eryne saying as soon as she could get the time off I would send for her to come and visit me, I told her I was in Japan, which was true. My letters out also included some to Relena, for she had been kind to me, and Silvia. Silvia informed me that in January she would be getting married and she wanted me to be there as a bridesmaid, the groom was a few years her senior and a Former Alliance Major. It was the first and last bit of good news I would get for awhile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Notes: Anyone who read my Fushigi Yuugi Fic will recognize the name Eryne. 


End file.
